fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Valla
The Kingdom of Valla is a nation in Fire Emblem, and is represented by mods made by different users. There are 3 mods representing the Kingdom of Valla, made by Blitszcrank, Kobazco, and Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou respectively. 'Blitszcrank's Version - Corrin' 'Dawn of Man' 'Unique Attributes' Start bias: 'Strategy' This now-depreciated Corrin rests at B+ in the Tier List. 'Kobazco's Version - Corrin' 'Dawn of Man' 'Unique Attributes' Start bias: 'Strategy' The shiny new Valla is currently A-''' in the Tier List. '''Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou's Version - Chadzura 'Dawn of Man' The people of Valla look up to you, graceful songstress Azura! You are the ruler of the Valla Kingdom once led by the Invisible Dragon Anankos. Valla is a land of strange geography, and beautiful and otherworldly because of it, fit for someone such as you. You were one of the royalty of the Nohrian kingdom kidnapped by the Hoshido forces in their attempt at an hostage exchange for Corrin. When Corrin chose one of the kingdoms in the grand conflict, you have offered your life so that Corrin could complete the mission, and in the true path, you have helped stop the conflict between the great nations and help fight a common foe. While records are not written about your exploits, those who fought beside you will forever remember your contribution to the cause. Azura, the people of Valla wishes to forget the terrible madness in the time of Anankos and wishes for a new, bright era. They will follow you to build a brave new world that they were denied when the madness of the dragon struck. Will you bring greatness to a nation which was plunged into the maw of madness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Unique Attributes' Start bias: 'Strategy' "Chadzura" currently ranks S-''' on the Tier List. Valla is a versatile civilization which can aim for any victory, although it synergizes with Science Victory the least. Valla has similarities to the Gay civilizations, namely Nigrafantasia and Grand Pink Arad as Valla also has a unique general which is essential to its playstyle. Azura's Songstress units are both extremely versatile utility units and also can be upgraded to a combat unit, basically making them a synthesis of the unique units of the aforementioned civilizations and more, as Songstress's distinctive feature is the ability to refresh units, which is while achievable very costly to the Crusader unit that Pink Priest has. Likewise, its unique building, Odeion, also is a cultural building with other bonuses and a slot. Songstress' utilities are legion, and an Azura player should always aim to exploit the Songstress' utilities as much as possible. The most obvious application of Songstress is to double-fire at units, but other applications include re-positioning units away from bad locations, speeding up improvement construction, and even amphibious assaults. Azura is exceptionally adept at naval attacks, as the songstress will allow Azura to basically have the benefits that Denmark has but with the added bonus of having sea units attack twice as well. Valla is incentivized to focus Culture, as social policies will help Valla grow its cities, and its unique building also has a Growth bonus similar to the Aztec Floating Gardens. Valla is also suited to some combat, as the Songstresses replace the Great General and thus can be generated from combat. Use Songstresses to gain leverage against an otherwise superior army by effectively doubling the effectiveness of your troops. '''History Valla Describe this leader's homeworld here. You may copypaste their CivPedia entries if it helps. 'Corrin (Blitzcrank)' Describe this leader here. You may copypaste their CivPedia entries if it helps. 'Corrin (Kobe)' 'Azura' 'Music' *Peace, Old Corn - Your link here *Peace, New Corn - Your link here *Peace, Chadzura - Your link here *War, Old Corn - Your link here *War, New Corn - Your link here *War, Chadzura - Your link here 'Mod Support' *Unique Cultural Influence **Leader1 - **Leader2 - **Leader3 - *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - **Leader1- **Leader2- **Leader3 - *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities **Leader1 - Your Affinity Here. Earth is used as an example; replace with the Affinity relative to the civ. **Leader2 - **Leader3 - *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here **Leader1 - **Leader2 - **Leader3 - *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions **Leader1 - Your Religion Here. Ashera is used as an example; replace with the Religion relative to the civ. **Leader2 - **Leader3 - *Weapon Triangle **Leader1 - **Leader2 - **Leader3 - *OST **Leader1 - **Leader2 - **Leader3 - 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Leader1' 'Leader2' 'Chadzura' Decisions in Italics require that the player has met a Hellenistic Civilization Civilizations that are recognized as Hellenistic * Vanilla Hellas under Megas Alexandros, and Makedonia under Megas Alexandros * Hiram's Arche Seleukeia, or More Civilization's Arche Seleukeia Remake * Either of TarcisioCM's Ptolemaioi (Ptolemaios I Soter and Kleopatra VII Philopator) * TarcisioCM's Baktria under Eukratides I * Makedonia under Antigonos II Gonatas * Danmacsch's Epeiros under Pyrrhos Aiakides * Pergamon under Attalos I * Sparte under Leonidas by More Civilization's Greek Civilization Split * Athenai under Perikles by More Civilization's Greek Civilization Split Gold in standard speed. *1 Magistrate |rewards = 50+5 per citizen from cities with Odeion Culture. *Said culture is accumulated which spawns Songstresses when certain threshold is achieved.}} Gold in standard speed. *300 Culture in standard speed. *1 Magistrate |rewards = Opens a 12-turn Golden Age. *Odeion provides 2 Happiness. *Unlocks the Herodeion World Wonder.}} 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as necessary. ' placeholder|Sample's Dawn of Man Image placeholder|Sample on the "Set-Up Game" screen. placeholder|Sample's Leader Scene placeholder|Sample In-Game along with their Unique Units. ' 'Trivia' Fun tidbits about the civs 'Credits' 'Leader1' 'Leader2' 'Chadzura' *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML, SQL *Nintendo and Intelligent Systems: Intellectual Properties *Divine Yuri: SQL code bits *Tomatekh: UI Code base *kaya8: Songstress/Diva Icon *Nintendraw: Odeion Icon *Nomad or What: Songstress Model Category:Civilizations Category:Fateslandia Category:Civs by Blitzcrank Category:Civs by Kobazco Category:Civs by Mathetes Category:Civs with multiple variants Category:Civs that favor Culture Category:Civs that favor Food Category:Civs that favor Golden Ages Category:Civs with special features